A mission to the past!
by Chi Yuki-A.R.M
Summary: When Kakashi's past needs saving the sixith Hokage, Naruto, sends the only people for the job. The new Team 7!


The sound of heavy feet thumping on tree branches as three young pre-teens ran through a group of trees rang into their ears. One of the pre-teens had dark night hair and gray eyes; he had on a pair of dark blue pants that fit him very nice, a dark red T-shirt with the Kohana symbol on it, and a headband was tied around his left arm. Next to him was a boy the same age as him.

The boy had dark red hair and bight blue eyes, he had on a pair of black shorts that hung around his waist and reached an inch below his knees, a dark green T-shirt hugged his upper body, it had the Kohana symbol but in white, and his headband was tied around his head a bit different. The metal plate was on the left side of his head and the knot his right. The Leaf symbol was facing the sky just a bit and the knot right by his ear.

Below the boys was a girl. She was short for her age with pale almost white blonde hair that still looked blonde, you couldn't tell what color her eyes were from her bangs that covered them making it hard to see. She had on blue eye and the other green. She wore a pair of black pants that fit her nicely, a white T-shirt with the Kohana symbol and the word '_Kohana'_ written sideways in bright green. A light yellow jacket that came to her breast hugged her shoulders and a headband was tied to her left thigh.

The pre-teens were running at full speed, their breathing even; their chest looked as if it was barely going up. The look of hardness was in the boy's eyes as they ran to their village.

Looking up the girl pushed down on her legs and jumped up to met with her teammates and running with them. A small smile came over her lips as the air hit her face and sooth her mind. Sighing she looked back at her team and spoke in a peaceful voice.

"We should be in Kohana in a couple of minutes," She looked down at her feet, "and if you want I could report the mission to the Hokage and the two of you could go and spend time with your friends and girlfriends."

The boys turned toward her, the look of nothing was on their faces as they looked at their female teammate.

"It's ok Semi. You don't have to do that." The blue eyed boys said to his teammate while he watched her turn red for her nickname.

"No I can to it, it's ok." She said. The boys nodded their head and turned back to running towards the Leaf Village.

Walking through the gates after five weeks made the young blonde nervous; she looked down at her feet as if everyone could see through her bangs, and bit her lip almost drawing blood. Looking back up she noticed no one was watching her, and disappeared in a flash of light blue petals and leaf green leaves to the Hokage's office

In the Hokage's office sat a tall man in his early thirties, he had blonde bright hair, bright blue eyes and three whiskers were marked on each of his cheeks. In front of him was a stack of paper work that had been there for two days and if he kept this up his whole desk would be like this. Then a grin broke on his lips as he thought about why he had some much paperwork. With his kids gone on missions he wanted to make his wife scream his name as loud as she could. They didn't get to be together a lot for he was the Hokage and she was the head doctor, both ninjas that had missions and their twins.

A small sound woke him from his thoughts as a small girl walked through his door. The girl gave a bow and walked up to him placing a scroll on the desk. Naruto looked at her then back at the scroll. Grabbing it he took one last look at it before he placed it in his bag.

The girl gave a small sigh and stared out the window, watching Kohana from below. Naruto looked back at the girl, to find her staring out his window.

"Hisemi where are your teammates? Did something happen?" The Hokage's face looked worried and his voice had concern in it.

Hisemi didn't have any blood, scarps, or wounds on her body but that was normal for the young girl. Shaking her head she looked down at her feet and spoke in a soft voice.

"Sakuke and Uryu went home or some were. I told them I would turn in the mission report; I hope you're not angry."

Naruto eyes soften at his daughter who looked up at him; her bangs were moved out of the way showing her beautiful face and eyes which were barely shown to people. Only Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Hisemi's brother, Sakuke, Uryu and he have seen her face and eyes in the twelve years she had been alive.

"No it's fine," he said. "Do you want to walk home together?"

Hisemi nodded her and left the door with her father behind her.

The walk to their house was peaceful and nice as the young Uzumaki talked about the mission and the fighting. He father grave a grin when she started to tell him about the funny things that happened to her teammates and herself. Laughter left their lips and grins ran across their faces.

As they got to the Uzumaki house hold which happened to be next to the Uchiha house hold, Naruto let his daughter in first and followed next. The house was big and beautiful; it had the smell of warmth and happiness in the air as the two blondes walked in side and headed toward the kitchen.

Standing by the stove was a pink hair woman in her early thirties, she had on an apron and cooking. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with a few strains falling down and covering her sweat covered neck. The white summer dress she wore fit every nicely against her body.

Naruto felt himself get hard but it soon went away when a shirtless dark haired man came in and wrapped his arms around the woman while kiss her neck. Naruto almost had a heart attack.

"MOM!" Hisemi yelled.

The woman turned around to find a heartbroken and very angry Naruto, a look of shock was on the dark haired man's face and the pink haired woman.

"Naruto wait let m…" "NO!"

The couple flinched at the blonde's voice. Hisemi looked up at her mother or so she thought. Unfortunately neither Naruto nor his daughter knew that the woman was not Sakura but Hinata who looked like Sakura because of a Justu that Konohamaru did and at this very moment the real Sakura was coming home as Hinata with the young male in a head lock.

"How could you! I thought you loved me, did it mean nothing to you?! And you Sasuke you have your own wife, why are you taking mine?!" Naruto yelled.

Hisemi backed up for she had never seen her father look to angry. His whiskers were deep, his once blue eyes were red and he looked about ready to kill. She knew that she had to do something before he did something bad, but as she walked back to her father, the door flew opened and a pissed off Hinata walked through the door with a very scared looking Konohamaru.

Picking him up, she yelled at him, "Fix it or so help me god!"

At that moment Hisemi thought that her sensei had pissed his pants when the very, very angry Hinata yelled at him to fix something. Konohamaru did a couple of hand signs and two big poofs filled the Uzumaki house. Were Hinata once stood was her mother, and were her mother once stood was Hinata. Naruto looked at the women in confusion and anger.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

Sakura sighed and looked at her husband, "this idiot turned me into Hinata and Hinata into me. We couldn't turn back, so I want to find this dumb ass and Hinata stayed to cook while Sasuke was training. Did you think I'll cheat on you?" She said looking at her husband.

"Sorry, but when I show Sasuke kiss you, I mean Hinata, I got angry." His head was lowered.

Sakura smiled at her Hokage; walking up to him she grabbed him by his face and kissed his lips, the man kissed her back. Hisemi smiled and turn to her whimpering sensei, she felt her eyebrow twitch. Pulling back her hand she gave him a smack to the head.

"Owww!"

Everyone turned to see Konohamaru holding his head and glaring at the young blond, who had a look of innocence, the group laughed at the pair.

The night was dark and beautiful; Hisemi couldn't help but look out at the dark night and watch the moon hover above her house. Tonight would have been nice if it wasn't for the fighting her parents were having at this moment. This was making her very worry.

She knew that Naruto and Sakura only fought when it had something to do with her brother and her. It usually means a very dangers mission. Sighing she got out of bed and opened her down to find her brother leaning against the wall.

"Hey." He said nodding his head.

Hisemi nodded her head too, and turned back to the sound of their voices. "_No Naruto they just got back from one." _**"Sakura stop being selfish they have to go." **_"But…" _**"No I'm the Hokage of this****village and their going**_._**" **_"How dare you..."_

Sakuke looked at his sister and both nodded their heads.

"We'll go dad," he said to his father.

The Uzumaki turned to see their kids looking up at them, they both paled knowing that their children hear them fighting. Hisemi waved her hand when she saw the how pale they became, slightly telling them it was all right. But Naruto and Sakura lowered their heads in shame.

The sibling looked at each other, then their parents. But before they could confer their shame feeling mother and father a loud nock came from the front door. Hisemi looked at Sakuke, he shrugged his shoulders. Sighing at her sometimes of an idiot brother, she went to open the door.

It was the Uchiha family, Sasuke and Hinata looked just as pale as her mother and father, while Uryu looked pissed off and anger. Looking down at her with narrow eyes he spoke. "When do we leave?"

"It seems we're not going to win the round." Sakura spoke softly to her friend, her voice sounding as if on the verge of a broke down.

Hinata broke down in tears right then and there pulling her son to her holding him. The Uzumaki sibling's and the Uchiha boy's bodies stiffen for they knew that when Sakura spoke like that and Hinata cried like now, it meant that they could die and they would never see the people they love.

Uryu relaxed to his mother touch and snuggled up in her mother's arms. Then out of no where Sakura wrapped her arms around her kids, tears going down her face too. The men looked at their wives and children or child and felt their heart swell with pain. Coming up to their families they pulled them in a hug.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha family confer each other that night as if they would never see each other again. No one moved from theirs spots until Sakuke looked up at his father, Naruto sighed, he didn't want to ruined this family moment for both him and Sasuke but knew that the kids needed to be told about their mission.

Sakura looked at her husband, her green eyes filled with sadness and tears. Turning away from her husband she looked down at her kids, gave each of them a kiss on the head and grabbed Hinata by the arm.

"Come on, let's go make tea." Hinata nodded her head and followed her best friend.

Naruto watched the women leave, "Ok this is how it's going down. Sasuke, Hinata, your mother and I are going to send you three and Sakumo to the past when Kakashi was still a young. You guys are to protect their generation from any harm, got that?" The kids nodded their heads, listening to their Hokage.

"Ok, your team leader would be Sakumo, second in command is Uryu. You two listen to them no matter what. Sakuke is your medical nin, Hisemi protect your brother if you knew to. The most important part of the mission is to NOT to get killed. You're leaving tomorrow, the third would be informed. Now go get some sleep."

The twins looked at the father, they had a feeling that he wasn't telling them something, shrugging it off they went to sleep, with Uryu behind them.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"I really don't know teme."

Hinata and Sakura over heard their husbands but kept their mouths shut as they finish making the tea.

Hisemi rolled over, staring at the moon knowing that this mission was going to change her forever. Sighing she rubbed the ANBU tattoo that marked her shoulder and closed her eyes.

Chapter two

The morning sun warmed the cool air of spring as the twins and Uryu stood out side watching their mothers draw a big circle with weird signs written around it. It was almost time to go all they need was their team leader.

Naruto was leaning against the house watching as Hisemi blow her bangs out of the way, but only the blow her bangs back as they covered her eyes again. He had to smile at that; no matter how many times a day she has to do that his daughter never cut them. Looking away from Hisemi he turned to Uryu; he was playing with a kunai, moving it to his left hand to his right then throwing it in the air to only catch it. Then he turned to stare at his son, a book was in his hand but he wasn't reading it, he was writing in it. The 6th Hokage couldn't help but smiled at the team, it was team seven all over's again.

There was suddenly a loud bark as a dog ran out of the bushes followed by Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Sakumo. Kakashi has his hand on his son's shoulder as Kurenai was smoothing down his hair.

Many years ago after Asuma's death and the birth of little Asuma, Kakashi finally got the courage to ask Kurenai if she would help him conceive a child for him. She was a little freaked out about this but she knew that Kakashi only loved one person in his life and that was the Yondaime. After thinking through it for a month she finally said yes, if he would be a father to Asuma and not just to the child she was going to give birth to. Kakashi said yes.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes narrowed it was as if the White Fang of Kohana was living in the boy's body, for it seemed that Sakumo was living up to his grandfather's name. The teen was known as the Silver Fang of Kohana or White claw. He even looked like Kakashi's father.

Walking up the Naruto he gave a bow and turned to his team, but his eyes landed on Hisemi who was petting Kuzu, his nin-dog.

"Are we ready?"Naruto asked the women, who nodded their heads.

After hugs, kisses and saying good byes, the teens walked into the circle were Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata did some hand signs. A bright light came from the weird signs and circled each of them.

"Be careful you guys and we love you," Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai said to their kids. The males nodded their heads.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Hisemi said in a soft voice making the grown ups relax. It seemed that she could make anyone relax.

The bright lights got bigger and brighter and soon they were gone. _'Be careful my child/children.'_ came the thoughts of them all.

The bight light around them disappeared and they found them selves in the Hokage's office. An elderly man stood in front of them. He had a pipe in his mouth, an eyebrow raised.

"So I take it the 6th sent you," they nodded their heads yes. "Well then follow me."

In the training grounds sat three Genies who listen to their teacher speak. The teacher had blonde hair and blue eyes; he was about twenty and very good looking. One of the genies had silver hair and black eyes, a mask covered his face, he looked serious and hard to come by. Next to him was the only girl, she had brown hair and plum color eyes she had markings on her cheeks to indicate what clan she was from. The person next to her was an Uchiha, he had spike black hair and black eyes, and he was glaring at the silver hair boy.

"Ok guys we're going to have some new students, four to be exact. And here's the other part they're from the future. So don't ask anything!" He added quickly when he saw his dark haired student raise his hand, with excitement in his eyes.

"Very well said Minato," Uttered a voice.

Turning around they saw the 3rd with four kids behind them. Three were male and one female. One of the males had night black hair and gray colored eyes that looked hard and brut. Next to him was a dark red head that had blue eyes, which looked cold and brut. Next to the 3rd was the tallest one of all of the others, he had silver hair that looked like Kakashi's but it was pulled back like the White Fang's, his eyes were black as night. The blackness looked dark and empty. The female of the team was hiding behind the red head, which moved out of the way.

Obito's and Kakashi's breath hitched even Minato's. The girl was short, with white blonde hair, her bangs were moved to the side and being held by a clip, it was shaped like a fox paw. Her eyes were mismatched, a blue and green eye. Her skin was pale. She was very beautiful.

"Team seven this is Team seven from the future. This is Uryu Uchiha," he point to the dark hair one, "Sakuke Uzumaki, you may call him Saku," red head, "Sakumo Hatake," Silver hair boy.

Kakashi flinched at Sakumo's name because it was the same as his fathers.

"And this gentlemen and lady is Hisemi Haruno."

Obito ran to the group once the 3rd was done, Ren was right behind him. Walking up to Kakashi he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Looking up at Minato, he flinched as the man's blue eyes looked at him.

"So you're an Uchiha like me?" Uryu nodded yes. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Obito Uchiha."

Obito had a grin on his face; Uryu on the other hand just gave him a cold look. This made the past Uchiha anger, a look of annoyance was on his face, but the future Uchiha had the same look. Hisemi couldn't help but giggle at the boys. Turning around they saw that her hands were by her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

A wide grin was across her lips; her eyes were bright and happy. "Hello I'm Hisemi but if you like you could call me Semi."

Sakumo's, Sakuke, and Uryu's head snapped towards their teammate, they let out a growl from deep in their throat. The growl was a warning. Team seven tensed at the warning, they notice that the boy's eyes glared deep into Obito who was dumb enough to give a grin to the girl.

"Obito," Minato said to his student, silently telling him to back up.

Turning around he looked between Hisemi and his teacher, sighing he moved away from the pretty girl and walk toward his teacher. A whimper left his lips but the guys could hear the pathetic noise. Sakuke looked at his sister, his eyes were sharp and something else was in it that only Hisemi could tell what it was.

Sakumo walked up to the future Yondaime and looked at him, and then he turned to his father who glared at him. A chuckle left his lips at the emotionless father of his. The chuckle gave the past team seven goose bumps. It sounded evil and deadly, and then to add more to it, the freak, as Obito named him, gave a craze grin.

"Hello Minato I'm the squad leader of this mission and you would be listening to me for a while."

Ren's, Obito's, and Kakashi's head snapped to their sensei, who nodded his head. They couldn't believe what was happening. It seemed as if this kid was taking over their squad and Minato wasn't doing anything about it. He just seemed worried.

"Good," he said nodding his head. "Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno it's time to train, get a partner and start."

The group was about to move when he held up his hand to stop. It seemed he changed his mind

"Uzumaki train with the girl, she's the medical nin in the squad, Uchiha with your 'cousin', and Haruno with Minato." They looked at each other their then looked at the past team seven. Minato and the others notice the look that came onto their faces. Sakumo seem to notice too.

"Is that a problem?" His voice was hard and his ANBU Captain Tone came out.

The group flinched. Minato's eyes narrowed, he knew a tone like that it was an ANBU tone but most importantly an ANBU Captain's tone.

"No."

Uryu moved his hand and they started to walk to their partners, Sakuke moved like a cat as he started towards Ren, the Uchiha boy took slow steps to Obito and Hisemi moved like her brother, who no one knew was her brother beside the 3rd and them of course.

Getting up to Minato she gave a bow and gave him a wicked smile, her eyes held mischief, "ready to lose Namikaze?" Minato gave a grin in return

"Ok, Sakuke you and Ren first," Uryu said.

The two walked to the center, Ren got ready in a battle stage, and Sakuke stayed were he was.

"Rules," the Uchiha started. "The rules are Tai and that is all, excepted for med and summoning." The group nodded.

Still the young Uzumaki had not moved from his stop, but looked at Ren. Slow he reached into his pockets, Obito, Kakashi and Minato tensed at this. Instead of a weapon he brought out a pair of black gloves and put them on.

Uryu stood in-between them his hands spread apart, "Began." Jumping out of the way, he moved to stand next to Sakumo.

Ren brought out four kunais and two stars and through them to the young pre-teen. They flew so fast that Obito almost didn't see them, but her opponent didn't move. Obito moved closer to the battle, but Uryu grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let go of me," he said pulling his arm away from the gray eyed boy. Uryu let go of him and turned back toward the battle. When he tried again Hisemi was the one to pull him back this time.

"You should stay here," She said nodding her head no. Obito's eyes glared at her. "Watch and you'll see." She chuckled at the boy.

Turning back to the battle he saw that the guy got hit in the arm and cut on his cheek, the others had missed. Looking at Ren she had seemed alright, and then he turned towards her opponent. Sakuke fought back a smirk, pulled back his hand and hit the ground with so much force that it almost blew the trees away.

A loud noise back through, smoke and dirt flew every where. Kakashi, Minato and Obito shield their eyes. When the smoke was gone, their eyes widen and the look of shock was on their faces. Were Ren once stood was a large crater; the ground was almost torn to piece.

"What the Hell?"Said the stun voice of Kakashi's as he saw the ground.

Standing by them was Uryu, Sakumo, and Hisemi. Their arms were cross over their chest. "The winner is Sakuke!" Said the gray eyed Uchiha.

Looking they saw that Ren was knocked out a couple of feet away and the Sakuke still stood were he was standing.

"That's why we told you to stay were you were," Hisemi gave Obito a grin. "He already calculated on how hard he was going to punch. If you had moved any closer you would be dead, Ren was luck that this was a spar because if it wasn't she would be gone."

The guys never realized how strong these kids could be until now. They have never seen anyone with that kind of strength except Tsunade. Hisemi notice the look of pure shock on their faces.

"And he didn't even use charka," she stated.

"Where did ne learn something like that?" Kakashi asked.

"He was born with it, so was his mother. His mother's ex-sensei was Tsunade, that woman taught Uzumaki how to use her strength." Uryu said

Minato nodded his head, the kid was sure strong but something was off. It was like they had some other big secret that they were hiding.

"Ok next is Uryu and Obito." Hisemi said.

The boys got ready and in the center waiting to start. Obito looked at his…_'Wait what is he to me?' _He asked but didn't get enough time to answer, when he felt a shape blow to his stomach. Backing up he grabbed his bruised belly and looked at Uryu. He was standing just an inch from him, but that was not all, it seemed that his gray eyes were gone and were now red.

Backing farther back, Obito brought out some sharikens and throw them to Uryu. Uryu jumped back as the Sharikens came to him. They all missed, Obito cursed under his breath. Standing by a tree, the future Uchiha glared deep into the past Uchiha, and that was all Obito remembered as he blacked out.

"The winner is Uryu!" Hisemi's voice shattered the ear drums of everyone's ears.

**My Notes!**

**Hello! I hope you like it and please any R and R it would help. Thanx**


End file.
